Although this application is closely related to each of the above-noted applications, it is directly and intimately related to the disclosure of Ser. No. 09/692,226, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,401. In this patent to Williams, '401, in FIGS. 7 and 8, there is clearly shown the novel preformed termination accessory that can be used in any of the four corners of a rough opening in frame construction. However, its most likely use will be in both lower corners of the rough opening in frame construction to seal and prevent the intrusion of air, moisture and water at these hard to protect corners. The dimensions of this unique termination accessory are such that by merely rotating the unit ninety degrees, it can be used in either a lower or upper, left or right-hand corner of a construction opening, i.e. any of the four corners of a rough opening. The construction opening can be a rough opening for a window, door, louver, or other wall penetration.
As indicated in the earlier Williams, '401 patent, the termination accessories were manufactured in a single unit molding process, i.e. the mold produced a single unit In the period since the issuance of the Williams, '401 patent it has been found that the costs involved in the production of single units renders the cost prohibitive and new ways of mass producing the termination accessory has been a long sought after goal. In the most recent past, a uniquely designed multiple unit mold that will accommodate a plurality of termination accessory units in a single molding procedure has been developed. It has been found that production of the termination accessory units in batches of four per molding greatly reduces the total costs involved in the production of the termination accessory units to the point where it becomes a real possibility to cost effectively produce these accessory units.
The single molding, by a thermo-forming process, of multiple units results in four interconnected, identical termination accessory units that can be shipped from the point of origin to the end user where the multiple termination accessory units can readily be cut and separated into four individual, identical units ready for use at the construction site.